


The Wolf with the Red Roses

by Self_san



Series: When the Earth Kissed the Sky [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Gender Changes, Always-a-girl!Q, Bond is a dick, But Q knows that, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_san/pseuds/Self_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond tries to ruin things. </p><p>But Q is used to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf with the Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title comes from a Meatloaf song. 
> 
> *takes a bow* Thanks go to you guys who commented! (It's nice to know that the sex wasn't badly written, you have no idea.) Also, that you liked it. :)

It had started to rain, Q noted drowsily from the corner of her eye, warm and content as she lay on her stomach, her eyes blurrily tracing the thin crack in the curtain, tracking the raindrops as they splashed down from the milky grey sky.

Bond lay beside her, his mouth pressed to her arm as his fingers traced down the expanse of her back.

They were both naked, but Q found it very hard to care, barely keeping her eyes open as she was.

(It didn’t help that for all his brutish, mulish face, Bond was really quite pretty.)

The sensation of the pads of his fingers whooshed into and out of focus as they bumped up, down, across the jagged scar crossing the expanse of her back, from hip to upper shoulder, a diagonal cut. Nerve damage. She always knew when it was going to snow.

“If I asked you where you got these, would you be able to tell me?” Bond’s voice rumbled through his chest and into hers from where his ribs were pressed to her side. His fingers had paused, palming the center of the knotty tissue, fingers spanned out to cover a few small, thin nicks she had gotten over the years. (Rolling on glass was a bitch, and surely he recognized the marks.)

Q barely resisted the urge to roll over and smother Bond with a pillow.

 _Goddammit,_ but the bastard just _had_ to open his bloody mouth and ruin the moment, didn’t he?

Q pressed her lips together, taking a short breath through her nose before she rolled away so that she could face Bond when she spoke. In the movement, she pulled out of his hold and took some of the sheet with her, pulling it up around her chest as so he would look her in the eye.

His face was a mask, serious and cold and very much _007_ that Q wanted to deck him off of her bed and out of her flat.

He had used his words like weapons, _knowing_ she--Q seethed.

“If you want to leave Bond, then _go,_ but don’t you _dare_ presume to try and manipulate me into _making_ you go,” she hissed between her teeth. She was close enough that she could see his eyes as they widened, the soldier melting away to leave the man, shocked and calculating and suddenly struggling to regain his footing.

It was enough to douse the worst of her temper, and suddenly Q was just _tired_.

She rubbed a hand that smelled like Bond’s hair over her eyes, sighing, resting her head in the warm space of Bond’s shoulder where it met his chest.

“And, yes, if you ask, I will tell you how I got that ugly thing on my back,” she said softly, as Bond placed a hot hand on the back of her neck, hesitant, gently. “I will tell you about the physio and the pain. I will _not_ tell you what I was doing or where I was when it happened, but you know that already, don’t you 007?” she said against his skin, then pulled back to glare at him.

“Now, kindly say what you mean to say or piss the fuck off, your interrupting my moment.” Q flopped back onto the bed, throwing an arm over her eyes, boneless and warm, a parody to Bond’s earlier actions.

A laugh huffed from Bond.

 _“Your_ moment, Q?” he asked, suddenly close, his mouth near her ear and his hand trying to sneak beneath the sheets. Q could feel him hardening against her side, and pretended not to.

“If you had any idea how long its been since I had gotten any, you would be _shutting_ _up_ ,” she said pointedly, grabbing his wrist to direct it lower.

Bond laughed openly then, and Q could feel his smile against her neck.

“Been a while, has it?” Bond asked, lowly, and before Q could answer he took the words right out of her mouth with his own.

Q smiled.


End file.
